Family fun
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: The Davenports have are having Family game nights at the house hold will it be a disaster or will it be completely different than what they thought it was gonna be. (On hold)
**Hi everyone I'm here with a new story and yes I will be making a sequel to the Double Chase but, the first Chapter is gonna take place after part I of Double Chase so just a little heads up. So hope you guys like this and this story may or may not be three chapters long. IDK I haven't decided yet. I do not own Lab rats or the characters.**

Adam's P.O.V

I was playing Call of duty ghost with Chase and let me just say I will never again play against a genius I had nine kills and he had fifty-five. After he killed me again I cut the tv off. "I'm done you can play by yourself," I told him. I know I sounded like a sore loser but, trust me you would stop playing with him too after getting shot about like a thousand times. He shrugged his as I was about to leave Mr. Davenport and Tasha came downstairs. "What are you two doing?" Tasha asked. "Nothing we were playing a game until Adam quit because he kept losing," Chase said teasing me. I got mad cause he kept rubbing it in my face.

I used my laser eyes and shot it at him but, he must've seen it coming and used his force field to deflect it. I used my blast wave on him but, he did a front flip in the air and dodged it. He got into a fighting stance and brought out his laser Bo. Or as I like to call it his glow stick thingy. Before he could do anything Mr. Davenport stopped us. "STOP," He yelled. Chase and I looked back at him. "You guys could've gotten yourselves hurt or even worse me," Mr. Davenport said. Tasha glared at him. Then Mr. Davenport quickly tried to fix what he said.

"I mean us," he said nervously and pulled her into a side hug. "Yeah and now we have to clean up this mess and by we I mean you," Tasha said. Then went into the kitchen. Chase and I started snickering. "What are you two laughing at you're the ones that made the mess so you have to clean up also," Mr. Davenport said and followed Tasha into the kitchen. I was grabbed the remote to turn the Tv back on but, before I could I heard I girl screaming I must've not been the only one because everyone was looking at the direction it was coming from. I turned to see Leo screaming and hid behind me. "Leo what's the matter?" Tasha asked with concern. "Well you see-," he started explaining but, was cut off by a low growl. "LEO," Bree came in yelling. But, something about her seemed a bit off. "Hey Bree is there something different about you?" I asked her. "How about the fact that my hair is BLUE," She said. "No that's not it," I said trying to put my finger on it.

Bree rolled her eyes then turned her attention back on Leo. She was about to pounce on him but, Chase got in the way. "Wait before you try to kill him can you tell us what happened?" Chase asked. "As I was trying to explain before I was so rudely interrupted," Leo said gesturing to Bree. She gave him a look that could kill and Leo went back to hiding behind me. "Well what happened was I was trying to get Adam and Chase back for embarrassing me in front of Janelle," He started explaining. "In our defense you really didn't need our help in that," Chase said. Leo glared at him. "Anyways I was setting up a prank and long story short I accidentally got Bree instead," Leo explained. Bree tried using her super speed to get to him but, I caught her before she could.

"Would you guys cut it out," Mr. Davenport said. Bree stopped and I let her go. "You know we should do something together as a family," Tasha said. "Like what?" Chase asked."Family game nights," Tasha said smiling hoping we would like it. Once she saw the looks on our face she could tell we didn't like it. "So you guys are saying that you don't want to do it?" She asked disappointed. "If they aren't saying it then I am," I told her. Leo then walked up to her. "Mom I would love to," Leo said. Tasha started smiling. "But, I just don't want to," Leo finished. The smile was wiped right off of Tasha's face. "Well to bad cause your gonna and the first one to pick out what we're doing is Chase," She said. We all groaned even Mr. Davenport. I think I speak for all of us when I say that this family game night thing is going to be a disaster.

 **And that was chapter one hoped you guys liked it and you guys can say what game Chase will choose and I will be working on the sequel for Double Chase so keep an eye out for that see you guys next time bye.**


End file.
